Happy Birthday, Naoto!
by Azumi Imonoyama
Summary: <html><head></head>Tanggal 27 April, hari yang spesial bagi Naoto dari tim IT. Apa yang dilakukan tim IT? RnR! Langsung dua chapter. Fic pertama saya di Fandom ini.</html>
1. Rencana

Happy Birthday, Naoto!

Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4© ATLUS

Genre : Friendship, Family karena kedekatan tim IT

Rated : T

Warning : Gaje, OOC, Jayussy-ism, Panjang, alay-language, dll

Summary : Tanggal 27 April, hari yang spesial bagi Naoto dari tim IT. Apa yang dilakukan tim IT? RnR! Langsung dua chapter. Fic pertama saya di Fandom ini.

-SoujiYukiko and KanjiNaoto sebagai peramai-

* * *

><p>- Rabu, 27 April 2011 –<p>

- Morning –

"Hei, Souji-kun!"

Souji menoleh dan mendapati Chie sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Hei, Chie-san."

Chie berjalan di sampingnya.

"Eh eh, kau tahu tidak? Hari ini ada 'sesuatu-yang-baik' loh" kata Chie.

"Hah masa? Kalau itu emang 'sesuatu-yang-baik', lantas kenapa semalam aku memimpikan mbah-mbah berhidung overpanjang sedang berjudi?" keluh Souji.

"Hah? Mbah-mbah hidung panjang?"tanya Chie sambil terkejut.

Souji terkejut. Dia lupa, hanya dia yang mempunyai akses ke Velvet Room yang berisi Igor dan Margaret.

"Umm.. Never mind. Jadi, apa sesuatu-yang-baik itu?"tanya Souji.

"Kita bicarakan saja nanti pas istirahat sama geng kita ya!"kata Chie sambil tersenyum. Souji hanya mengiyakan dan mereka berjalan berdua ke kelas.

* * *

><p>- Daytime –<p>

Di kelas 2-2...

"Halo, kalian semua! Hari ini aku akan menjelaskan tentang sejarah siput arab... Jadi, siput arab itu ... Sotonangka.. ah nggak.. Seta-kun!"kata Ms. Sofue sambil menunjuk Souji.

'Shit.. udah berapa kalinya gue ditanya hari ini? Tadi sama Mr. Hosoi gosok yang manggil gue Souji-chan tanpa kenal, Mr. Kondo yang ngaku-ngaku keren, sekarang sama nenek-nenek cleopatra-wannabe! Dari dulu guru-guru pada dendam ama gue yak?' batin Souji sambil berdiri.

"Yang mana yang bukan mamalia?

- Paus

- Kucing

- Lumba-lumba

- Gatau Miss-Sofue-yang-awesome, saya bego"tanya Ms. Sofue.

'What the freak? Pertanyaannya ga nyambung sama pelajaran! Lagian itu semua kan mamalia! Terus, apa maksud jawaban terakhir itu?' Souji memaki-maki di dalam hati.

Souji pun menjawab 'Paus' dengan terpaksa, dan langsung dikatain sama Ms. Sofue.

"Waduh nak, kamu kan dari kota BESAR dengan banyak ILMU, kok kamu bisa nggak tau? Oke anak-anak, jangan tiru Souji Seta ini ya, dia itu contoh yang tidak baik. Masa transfer student yang diteriakin cewek-cewek dan banci-banci nggak tau, blablabla.. _Ms. Sofue goes on and on…_"

'Wanjir, ini guru emang sengaja atau gendeng sih? Gue lepasin juga tuh topi firaun dari pala lu, _mbah_!' kutuk Souji dalam hati sambil duduk.

* * *

><p>- Lunch Break –<p>

Di kelas 2-2, Souji, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji dan Rise sudah berkumpul.

"Oke! Semua sudah di sini, bagus! Sekarang kita mau diskusiin tentang.. Oh God, I HAVE TO PEE!" dan Yosuke pun pergi.

"OH GOD, YOSUKE, ITU SCENE AWAL-AWAL DIMANA LO KEBELET SAMPE MAU NGENCINGIN POSTER MAYUMI YAMANO PAS KITA SAMPE DI TV WORLD! BASI TAU GA." teriak Chie malu-maluin.

Yukiko, Kanji dan Rise langsung shock. Souji hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"E..err, betewe kita ngumpul mau diskusiin apaan?"tanya Souji.

Suasana hening entah kenapa.

"Eh Yukiko-senpai, kita ke sini mau diskusiin apa? Kok sampai aku juga diajak"tanya Kanji.

"Oh, itu loh, masa kamu gak tau? Kan hari ini someone-special buat kamu ulang tahun" kata Yukiko.

"Someone special?"tanya Kanji bingung.

"Iiiiiich! Masa Qmu gK tau siiiCh! NaOto-kuN loooCh!" kata Rise alay sambil nepuk punggung Kanji.

"E-eeh...? Tunggu, apa maksudnya dia spesial buat gue, demit?"kata Kanji sambil tsundere.

"WiiW! KanJeeW TsuN-tSuNnn!"teriak Rise kayak orang autis.

"Sh-shut up, twintail cacat!"teriak Kanji sambil ngeblush.

"Snrk… twintail…" Yukiko mulai ngakak.

"Buset.. eh Souji-kun mana?"kata Chie sambil celingukan.

Di bawah meja, Souji lagi mojok karena dia completely terkacangi. Poor Souji...

"SeNpAai, koQ QmuH dEprEzZi GitU siCh?"tanya Rise sambil narik-narik Souji.

_BRAK!_

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan 2-2 terbuka dengan keras.

"AAAH, LEGANYA! GUE ABIS DARI TOILET LOH!"teriak Yosuke norak.

"SHH... YOSUKE! Suara lu TOA abis! Ntar penyakit jantung Souji-kun kambuh!"kata Chie sambil marah.

"Enak aja gue jantungan, gue normal, GEMB—ups.. Never mind"ujar Souji sambil membuang muka setelah di death-glare oleh Chie.

"A-anyway, kita mau kasih birthday surprise apaan buat Naoto?"tanya Yosuke.

"PESTA STEAK!"teriak Chie semangat. Yukiko mengambil sebuah note dan menulis usul Chie. "Yosuke yang bayar!"

"GIGIMU, CHIE! Emang duit gue banyak apa? Duit gue ambles gara-gara bajunya TEDDIE atau KUMA atau PEDO-BEAR apalah itu yang waktu itu lo tagihin ke gue!"bentak Yosuke.

Yosuke dan Chie mulai berantem.

"E-eeh.. ada usul lain?"tanya Yukiko sambil sweatdrop.

"Mmm.. gimana kalau.. ke istana boneka..? Aku ingin ke sana..."usul Kanji. Yukiko menulis usul Kanji tersebut.

"EeeWw KanJeeW, YanK bGusAn DkitZ duNkS! Ke OkIna CitY aJya YuUkZ! Aq Maw Bli maScarra"ucap Rise sambil lompat-lompat gajelas. Yukiko menulis usul Rise.

"Yukiko-chan, bagaimana kalau karaoke di Junes? Nanti kita duet ya.."kata Souji sok ganteng. Yukiko senyum-senyum sambil malu sementara Rise terbakar.

"Wei Yukiko-san! Gimana kalau kita gathering bareng di Junes, terus kita ajak dia ke tempatnya om Daidara-sama!"seru Yosuke semangat. Yukiko mengangguk dan menulisnya.

"Eh woi, Yos! Gue belom selesai sama lo!"teriak Chie sambil mencengkram baju Yosuke.

"Aw, shit, jangan cengkrem leher gue nek!"bentak Yosuke.

"APAA! LUKATA GUE UDAH TUA? DRUNKEN MASTAAAH! _CHIE_AAAT!"

Dan adegan berdarah pun terjadi.

"E—eh, kata aku usul Yosuke bagus juga, mungkin kalau usul-usul kita digabungin bakal jadi bagus"kata Souji. Souji menatap Yukiko penuh arti.

"Yukiko-chan, bolehkah kulihat catatanmu itu?"ujar Souji sok lembut sambil ada efek bling bling.

"Tentu saja boleh, Souji-kun.."jawab Yukiko senyum-senyum sambil menyodorkan catatannya. Tiba-tiba api bergejolak di belakang Rise yang jadi yandere mendadak.

"Terima kasih, Yukiko-chan, hari Minggu ada waktu?"tanya Souji sambil meraih catatan Yukiko.

"AAAH! AQ GAK TAHANS!"teriak Rise tiba-tiba. Lalu ia memeluk tangan Kanji.

"Klo SeNpaI GitUh, aQ saMa KanJeeW aja!"kata Rise manja.

"Bodo amat..."kata Souji dalem.

"WHAT! Ogah, ngapain gue sama makhluk alay kayak elu!"ucap Kanji sambil melepaskan tangannya.

"Hah? KanJeeW jAhaT! W niCh aNak GaHoElzzz! RiSeTtE!"kata Rise.

Mereka mulai beradu mulut. Satu bilang "Keset" satu bilang "Banci kekar".

"Err... jadi Souji-kun.. Kalau semua digabungin, jadi... Kita gathering seperti biasa di Junes, makan-makan, terus ke Istana Boneka dan berkaraoke di sana. Setelah itu, kita beri kejutan dengan membelikannya senjata yang kita beli di toko om Daidara. Gimana?"ujar Yukiko panjang lebar.

"Ehm, udah bagus, tapi mungkin bagian karaoke di Istana Bonekanya dihapus ya.. Jadi kita gathering di Junes, karaokean, makan-makan, terus ajak Naoto ke Istana Bone—eh, ke toko Daidara. Mungkin dia bakal seneng kita kasih.. bazooka?"jawab Souji.

"Jangan kita yang milih, biar Naoto aja yang milih. Terus gimana kalau kita nginep di rumahnya Yosuke? Rumah dia kan paling gede"saran Yukiko.

"Ah iya, Yukiko-chan memang hebat"kata Souji mulai gombal.

"Souji-kun.."

"Yukiko-chan..."

Kerusuhan dan kemesraan di kelas 2-2 pun akhirnya diakhiri oleh bel istirahat. Saat pelajaran, Souji memberi tahu Yosuke tentang rencana ultahnya. Yosuke pun menelepon rumahnya. Yosuke sempat bertengkar sama bokap—maksud saya ayahnya, tetapi akhirnya dibolehin juga.

* * *

><p>-Read Chapter 2 kalau masih mau baca hiks-<p>

* * *

><p>Uwaa pertama kalinya saya nulis di fandom ini, maaf kalau banyak salahnya *sujud<p>

Pas banget saya lagi main Persona 4 abis nyelametin Naoto, eh Naoto ultah-(Readers: NO CURHAT ALLOWED) (Author: OH DEMIT!) (Kanji: KATA-KATA GUE, DEMIT!) (Author: BTW, REVIEW PLIS~)


	2. Kacau

Happy Birthday, Naoto!

Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4© ATLUS

Genre : Friendship, Family karena kedekatan tim IT

Rated : T

Warning : Gaje, OOC, Jayussy-ism, Panjang, alay-language, dll

Summary : Tanggal 27 April, hari yang spesial bagi Naoto dari tim IT. Apa yang dilakukan tim IT? RnR! Langsung dua chapter. Fic pertama saya di Fandom ini.

-SoujiYukiko and KanjiNaoto sebagai peramai-

* * *

><p>- After School –<p>

Naoto keluar dari kelasnya. Rise dan Kanji sudah menunggu di depan kelasnya, yang tentu saja mengagetkan Naoto.

"NaOto-kuUn~ Ke JuNeZ yuUkz?"ajak Rise dengan gaya sok imut.

"Okelah...? tapi namaku bukan NaOto-kuUn, Rise-san"jawab Naoto tegas seperti biasanya.

"IwH NaOto-kUn dIngiN aMatT... YaUdah AyO kiTa PerGi! SenPai dkK uDah DiCana" kata Rise sambil berlari riang. Naoto diam-diam membisikkan 'Alay' ke Kanji yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan tulus oleh Kanji.

,

,

Di Junes... Para first-years masih otw.

"KOK LU GOBLOK SIH YOOS?" Terdengar teriakan Chie yang dikasih bonus toa.

"Iya nih Yosuke! Usulan gue jadi ga bisa dipake kan!"kata Souji.

"Ya jangan salahin gue dong! Gue gatau di Junes ga ada tempat karaoke!"kata Yosuke ngeles.

"Jadi, kita musti ganti rencana? Di Junes cuma makan-makan, terus kita ke Okina City buat karaokean. Rada mahal sih, tapi gapapalah. Lalu kita ke toko Daidara?"ujar Yukiko.

"Iya, gitu aja. Ntar ya, aku mau pesen makanan dulu! Yukiko, ayo!"ajak Chie sambil berdiri.

"Oke" Yukiko dan Chie pun pergi.

Tak lama kemudian, Teddie datang dengan wujud manusia.

"Haaaaaaai, Senseeei! Aku boleh ikutan?"ucap Teddie ceria. Teddie pun duduk di sebelah Souji.

"Boleh, jangan ngacoin tapi. Eh Ted! Lo kan musti jagain toko!"kata Yosuke.

"Aku tulis 'Lagi Ke Toilet' di tokonya"jawab Teddie santai.

"Be..go..." Yosuke depresi.

Tak lama kemudian, Rise, Kanji dan Naoto datang.

"Wewe... OH DEMIT! Mereka udah dateng! Yos!"kata Souji panik.

"Iye! Wahduh gimana ini, eh pas banget tuh Yukiko sama Chie udah balik!"

"Sou—ah, Naoto-kun! Rise-chan, Kanji-kun! Haai, hehe..."ucap Yukiko gugup sambil menutup-nutupi sesuatu di belakangnya.

"Hai, Yukiko-senpai. Kita mau bantai shadow nih?"tanya Naoto.

"Ah nggak kok.. kita mau.. kamu tutup mata dulu!"kata Chie dan dia mendekat ke Naoto.

"Ha..? Eh, Chie-senpai?"kata Naoto gugup. Matanya ditutupi dengan tangan Chie. Chie mengedipkan mata ke Yukiko.

Souji membantu Yukiko membawa kue bertuliskan "Happy Birthday Naoto Ganteng". Tulisan itu disarankan oleh Kan—maksudnya Chie—ke hadapan Naoto. Semua anggota Investigation Team disuruh ikut memegang kue tersebut.

"Oke.. 3..2..1! Naoto-kun, buka matamu!"seru Chie sembari melepaskan tangannya. Naoto membuka matanya dan...

"Eh.. apa...?" kata Naoto. Dia terkejut.

"Happy birthday, Naoto-kun!"kata semua anggota IT.

"Teddie ada di sini loh, Nao-chan!"kata Teddie kampung.

Perlahan, wajah Naoto memerah. Lalu dia menutup wajahnya dengan topinya.

"Emm.. makasih"ujar Naoto pelan sambil malu-malu.

Seluruh anggota IT mengobrol bersama dan mengucapkan harapan mereka terhadap Naoto. Naoto juga mengucapkan harapannya. Tak lama, pelayan-pelayan menyediakan makanan ke meja mereka. Mereka makan dengan ceria.

"Oh iya! Ayo kita ke Okina City! Saatnya karaoke!" teriak Chie semangat.

"E..eeh..? Berarti.. aku juga harus bernyanyi..?"tanya Naoto terbata-bata.

"Pastinya dong, Naoto-kun" kata Yukiko sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"wElL? TuNggU AphA LaGiW? AyOo, NaOto-kuUn!"ajak Rise. Seluruh anggota IT pun langsung berangkat ke Okina City. Tetapi, saat Yosuke yang paling belakang mau ikut pergi..

"Mas Yosuke ya? Ini tagihannya mas.." seorang pelayan mencengkram bahu Yosuke.

"Hah? Tagihan apaan... OMAIGAT CHIEEEEEE!"jerit Yosuke. Ternyata itu tagihan makan-makan yang tadi, dan kata-kata 'steak' disebut banyak di situ. Sementara itu, Chie cepet-cepet kabur.

,

,

Di Karaoke box, Okina City...

"Teddie duluan! Teddie mau nyanyi bareng Nao-chan!"seru Teddie semangat.

"E..eh.. Aku..?" ucap Naoto.

"Iya, Naoto-kun! Ayo"kata Yukiko sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo, demit, jangan lama-lama"kata Kanji sambil tsundere.

Naoto pun berdiri bersama Teddie di depan. Teddie nggak sengaja mencet lagu duet 'Keong Racun' ft 'Memang Keong Racun' yang penyanyinya saya ga apal.

Naoto berubah jadi batu. Untungnya Teddie pengen mendominasi, jadi dia nyanyi dua-duanya. Tak lama kemudian, Naoto sadar dan dia mojok.

Yang kedua, Chie dan Yukiko nyanyi 'Separuh Jiwaku Pergi'. Souji rada ilfil, tapi dia tetep tebar gombal di hadapan Yukiko.

Entah karena salah minum atau apa, Rise dan Yosuke mabuk. Rise nyanyi 'ChIntA SaThu MalAm' sendiri, dan dilanjutkan dengan Yosuke nyanyi 'Chayya CHaYya' bareng Rise.

Giliran Kanji. Kanji malu berat di depan Naoto. Setelah diem beberapa lama, akhirnya dia nyanyi..

'Pok ame ame...'

...

Souji dan Yukiko mengambil alih. Mereka nyanyi 'My Heart Will Go On' dengan bergantian. Mereka pake pose titanic yang sukses bikin Rise mabuk ngamuk. Yosuke mabuk sampe sempet ngaku dia mahoan sama Souji, untung dia sadar abis ditendang Chie. Naoto, yang harusnya paling diperhatikan, cuma sweatdrop liat mereka.

,

,

Mereka melanjutkan acara dengan pergi ke Toko Daidara. Mata Naoto ditutup dengan kain, tentunya.

"Ini dimana, Rise-san?"tanya Naoto. Kain penutup matanya dipegang oleh Rise.

"AdwA DeEcH! HiiIhwiIi.."tawa Rise gaje. Saat mereka sampai di stand senjata api, mereka berhenti. Yosuke menganggukan kepala ke Rise, yang disambut dengan anggukan juga.

"Oke, Rise! Buka!"ucap Yosuke.

Rise pun membuka kain Naoto. Naoto terpana melihat berbagai macam pistol.

"A...a..." Naoto tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Silahkan pilih senjata yang kau suka, Nao-chan!"kata Teddie.

Naoto pun segera melihat-lihat. Selagi Naoto melihat-lihat, anggota lain lagi patungan.

"Bro, lo berapa?"tanya Yosuke.

"Gue 30.000 yen"

"Yukiko-san?"

"Lagi ga bawa duit, Cuma 2.500"

"Chie?"

"500 perak. Bokek gue"

"Halah itu mah elunya yang rakus. Kanji?"

"Gue ga bawa duit"

"Yah elu. Rise?"

"ChuMa 2.000 yen, aQ gK nYanGka SicH"

"Gue ada 15.000, Teddie mustahil ada duit, jadi ada…"

"Berape Yos?"

"Sabar dong Sou! Lagi ngitung!"

"Kok lu bego sih, jadi 50.000"hina Yukiko.

Mereka harap-harap cemas. Naoto berhenti di sebuah machine gun.

"Hoi demit, udah?"tanya Kanji.

"..."

"Udah, bilang aja ke kita~"kata Yosuke.

"Aku mau ini" kata Naoto.

Terpampang harganya 50.000. Buset, pas amat?

Setelah membeli machine gun(yang entah buat apa), mereka memutuskan untuk segera ke rumah Yosuke. Sebelumnya, mereka membawa seragam untuk besoknya. Di rumah Yosuke...

* * *

><p>- Evening -<p>

"HUAHAHAHA! AKU MENANG!"teriak Naoto bangga. Dia main Counter-Strike lawan Yosuke.

"Yeeeii Nao-chan menang!" Teddie bersorak.

"Wanjir gue diheadshot! Anjing, gue kan udah pilih senjata yang deadly-gorgeous kayak gue!"kata Yosuke narsis.

Seisi rumah muntah-muntah.

"Yukiko-chan, bapak kamu astronot ya?"kata Souji sambil senyum ala _host._

"Bukan kok Souji-kun, emang kenapa?"jawab Yukiko.

"Karena.. bintang bertaburan di mata kamu.." Souji gombal.

"Ih Souji-kun bisa aja deh..." Yukiko tersipu

'TiDak AdWa YanK boLeH AmBiL SeNpaI daRi-Q! BuNuuHh!'batin Rise alay.

Di meja makan…

"OH YEAH BAPAK YOSUKE THE BEST! STEAKNYA ENAK OM!"seru Chie sambil memakan dengan lahap.

"MAKASIH BANGET LHO NAK, KAMU KUJADIIN ANAK YA?"kata bapak Yosuke semangat. Samar-samar terdengar Yosuke bilang 'Noo'.

Keadaan di sana... Naoto main CS lawan Yosuke, Souji bergombal, Yukiko malu-malu, Rise ambil keris dan siap-siap nusuk Yukiko, Chie makan, Kanji ngupil, Teddie jadi cheerleader. Mereka menghabiskan malam tertawa bersama, dan itu hadiah ulang tahun terbaik bagi Naoto.

-THE END-

* * *

><p>Huwaa, saya nervous(?), maaf ya kalau ceritanya aneh, soalnya yang bikin juga aneh hiks.<p>

Maaf yang ga bisa baca dialog Rise, dialognya ga penting amat kok, tak dibaca pun tak apa(plak)

Saya submit ini ke FFn pas tanggal 28, tapi saya nulisnya pas tanggal 27 :D

Review Please~ bantu saya (moe moe eyes)


End file.
